Geosenge Town
Geosenge Town (Japanese: セキタイタウン Sekitai Town) is a rural town located in the western part of the Kalos region. It is well known for its unusual rock structures which are rumored to have mysterious powers. Slogan Quiet stones speak volumes. (Japanese: Quiet stones speak volumes.) Plot of in front of the ultimate weapon from Pokémon X]] Geosenge Town is secretly the place where the ultimate weapon lies. After Xerosic forces the player to press a button within the Lysandre Labs in Lumiose City, the weapon will emerge from the ground, either by pushing the activation button or by Xerosic activating it remotely. Once the ultimate weapon emerges, it becomes possible to access Geosenge's base of operations for Team Flare to challenge Lysandre to a battle. This base is revealed to be the location that the player can capture / . After capturing Xerneas /Yveltal , Lysandre will appear and challenge the player to a rematch. Upon defeat, he reveals that although Xerneas /Yveltal has drained most of the ultimate weapon's power, it still has enough power left for one use. After firing the weapon, the beam bounces back at the ultimate weapon, leaving a giant crater in the upper part of the town and destroying the base and its entrance, prohibiting the player from re-entering it. Places of interest Hotel Marine Snow On the second floor of Hotel Marine Snow, a group of travelers will rotate in and out of the rooms. Any of the travelers not at Hotel Marine Snow on one day may be found at the hotels in Camphrier Town, Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Coumarine City, and Couriway Town. Six travelers will rotate among the first room on a six-day cycle: a , a , a , a , a male , and a (in that order); as the player talks to these travelers on different days (at any hotel), they will gradually open up to the player. A female who gives out Ribbons will also occupy the second room every Wednesday. Mr. Bonding also initially occupies the third room, granting the player the Speed Power O-Power when spoken to. While the ultimate weapon is present, a will be standing in front of the hotel door, preventing the player from entering it. Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Geosenge Town is 11, making it the second smallest town in Kalos. Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Items inside the Pokémon Center, just outside the changing room|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} in the house northwest of the Pokémon Center|X=yes|y=yes}} , given to the 's lead Pokémon by a woman |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Hotel guest items These items can be obtained from the rotating guests appearing at , provided the player has met the same guest on three other occasions. These guests can be met at any hotel located outside of Lumiose City. if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} , held by the the player can obtain in a trade after talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon If the player is speaking to the or on the second floor of for the fourth time, they will offer to trade the player a or (respectively). Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKorrina.png |size=150px |prize= 4,000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=XY |location=Geosenge Town |pokemon=2}} | | 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,800|3|310|Manectric|♂|45||560|Scrafty|♂|45||042|Golbat|♂|45}} In the anime In the main series In The Cave of Trials!, , , and Korrina visited Geosenge Town. From the various stone sellers in the town, they unsuccessfully tried to find hints about Lucarionite. In Pokémon Generations ]] Geosenge Town appeared in The Beauty Eternal. Lysandre arrived there by helicopter to access the Team Flare Secret HQ, after hearing news about progress in Team Flare's plans to use the ultimate weapon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Geosenge Town is first seen when arrives at the town by himself to confront Team Flare. He is joined by Emma, who followed because her was hiding in Kanga's pouch. Five of the Kalos Gym Leaders then team up to stop the ultimate weapon. They are joined by , and , and reach Geosenge by surfing on Wulfric's . follows by flying to Geosenge. Trivia * The hotel in Geosenge is called "Hotel Marine Snow," making it the only one of the Kalos hotels (excluding Hotel Richissime) that is not named after its resident city or town. Origin Geosenge's real-life counterpart is likely , where ic architecture dating back to 3,000 BC can be found. Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Towns de:Cromlexia es:Pueblo Crómlech fr:Cromlac'h it:Cromleburgo ja:セキタイタウン zh:石林鎮